Halloween in Alien Territory
by remuslupin31060
Summary: The Doctor and River are invited to a Halloween party with a catch- it's in space! From costumes to traditional Halloween games, this Halloween will surely be a fun one. Besides, this is the Doctor and River we're talking about. A Halloween story that will be updated throughout the month.
1. Decisions

**A/N: Hi! Welcome to my 2013 Halloween story! I'll be updating as often as I can throughout the month. Enjoy! : )**

* * *

"River!" The Doctor bounded down the stairs leading to the console room, taking them two at a time and almost tripping in the process. He straightened, catching himself just in time, and ran towards his wife excitedly.

She looked at him with amusement. "Yes, sweetie?"

"River, I've had the best idea! For the Halloween party, we should match our costumes! I could be Frankenstein and you-" he tapped her on the nose "-could be my bride. OR, we could be twin popsicles! Or maybe, _maybe_ you could be a cowgirl and I could be the cow! Or how about this- we could both be members of the Continental Congress! Ooh, that sounds exciting!"

River laughed. "That sounds-"

"Wait," he said, interrupting her. "I'm not done yet! I could be a pen and you could be a journal. Or maybe we could be sapphires from the planet Midnight!" There was a sharp intake of breath, indicating that he had what he considered a brilliant idea. "I could be Harry Potter and you could be Hermione Granger!"

"I have an idea. You could be the bow tie-wearing idiot and I could be the cool time traveling lady," she said, smirking.

"Hey! Bow tie-wearing, yes, idiot, no! And you, Mrs. Song, will never be as cool as me."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"I'm sure."

If he caught her sarcasm, he didn't show it. He simply sniffed with his chin up mockingly and grinned. For a moment she was under the impression that he really hadn't noticed her sarcasm.

"While I am an archeologist," River said as she leaned against the TARDIS console, "I'm not dressing as a colonial. Sorry. However, I think you might be on to something with that cowboy idea."

"Really?" the Doctor asked excitedly. "I'll get my cow costume!"

"Wait!" She called. He had just been about to run back up the stairs to the wardrobe. She shook her head with amusement. "You're not dressing as a cow."

"Awww," he whined.

"Why don't we both be cowboys?"

With that, he immediately perked up. "Okay! Fine by me."

He turned and started to go back upstairs when he turned his head back to look at her innocently, as if making sure he wouldn't be called back again. She laughed. "Go. I'll meet you up there."


	2. Costumes

**Chapter 2, finished! Feel free to let me know what you think! Enjoy! : )**

* * *

When River entered the TARDIS wardrobe, the Doctor was already trying on costumes, a giant pile of discarded clothing at his feet. He turned and she started laughing.

"What do you think?" he asked, holding out his arms. He was wearing brown pants with black spots on them with a matching shirt of the same design. On his head he sported a hat that was attached to his shirt, matching the brown with black spots. It reached down over his face from his nose up so that he looked like a cow. There were even two horns on the top, right next to the ears.

"I told you, no cow costume!" she said, smiling.

His shoulders dropped. "But… aww…"

"Even though there are brown cows, aren't most cow costumes, while they are unsurprisingly… _lacking,_ white and black?"

"I'm a _chocolate_ cow!" The Doctor said this as though it were very impressive and clever of him.

"Oh. I see. A _chocolate _cow."

"Exactly! Chocolate cows produce _chocolate_ milk! That automatically makes them cooler!"

"Well that changes everything, then. You can wear it." River sighed mockingly.

"Really?"

"No."

His shoulder fell again, making her laugh. She walked over to a shelf a few rows back and picked up a tan pair of pants. At the other end of the circular wardrobe were some hangers. From there she picked out an old and fading white shirt. The Doctor, who had been silently watching her, took the clothes she handed him to try on.

"Aren't you going to turn around?" he asked as he took the cow hat off.

River pretended to contemplate his question, appearing deep in thought. She then shook her head. "No."

He changed while River stared, and when he was done she meticulously scrutinized his outfit.

"Hmmm," she thought as she circled him, making him feel like a cat's prey about to be pounced upon. She straightened his shirt cuffs, fixed his collar, and walked back around to face her husband. "It needs something…"

"Like a bow tie?" the Doctor asked hopefully.

"Cowboys don't wear bow ties!" He looked disappointed.

She walked away and came back a few moments later with a brown vest that buttoned down the front. She helped him put it on and stepped back to look.

"I like it."

"Now I just need a hat! And… a bow tie?"

River glared at him. "Hat, yes. Bow tie, no. Forget it."

"Fine. You're lucky I like you," he exclaimed with a smile, getting a laugh out of his wife, who was standing near the hat rack ushering the Doctor to come closer.

"Here," she said, enjoying dressing him up. "Put this on." She placed the brown cowboy hat on his head and smiled.

"Ooh! I like this!" The Doctor spun around in front of the mirror and attempted, and failed, to strike a pose. However, as he usually does, he tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor with a thump.

River laughed at him. While he was an absolute mess, at least they had his costume together. Next step: arrive without problem to the party. She wished herself good luck with that one.


End file.
